happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beaking Bad
'''Beaking Bad '''is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode begins with Lori reading her spell book, until a strange object breaks through her wall. Investigating outside, she realizes the object is Rafie's beak. The toucan has gotten himself stuck and tries to get the attention of Eddy, who is too preoccupied flirting with a passing Scoopy, until Rafie tosses a fruit at him. Begrudgingly, Eddy attempts in vain to yank Rafie free. Lori yells at them, but her high squeaky voice only causes them to laugh. Making a rash decision, Lori casts a spell on the two birds that causes their beaks to shrink, also making their voices higher-pitched. This gets Rafie loose, and he quickly adjusts to his new beak. He leaves upon thanking Lori for the fix. Eddy, however, isn't so thrilled by the change; instead he covers his tiny bill and flees in shame, to Lori's wicked delight. As Rafie makes his way home, he spots Emmy working in her garden and builds up the confidence to talk to her. Emmy looks at Rafie in surprise, but as he begins to let out his feelings, Emmy couldn't help but burst out laughing from his voice. Rafie slinks away from her nervously. Meanwhile, Eddy tries to avoid being seen. He bumps into the Mole and fears he might have noticed his deformity. He quickly realizes that the witness is blind and gets an idea from his turtleneck. Soon, Eddy wears a turtleneck over his bill, wondering how to get it back to normal. He happens upon a magic store and is desperate enough to try that as a solution. Abra is shown to be running the store as Eddy makes his way in through the door. Eddy, unable to decide which book to buy, takes several of them to the counter. As he makes his purchase, his bill is exposed, which causes him to recoil in humiliation. Abra, however, is intrigued. Laying in his hammock, Rafie gets the urge to eat a papaya. But his beak is now so small that it takes forever to chew it. So he decides to blend the fruit into a smoothie. As he drinks the beverage, it splashes all over his face, attracting flies. Panicking to shoo them off and wipe his face, Rafie punches himself a few times. The final straw comes when a passing Lumpy asks him where to find a toucan for a new cereal commercial, not recognizing Rafie as one. Lumpy turns to see Toco in the distance and chases after him. Now Rafie also wants his beak back to normal. Back in the store, Eddy reads through one of his books and asks Abra to test one of the spells. A customer, Sorcery, gets into a brief fight with Eddy as he was in the way, getting their books mixed up in the process. Abra, unknowingly reading an incantation from Sorcery's book, performs a spell that causes her ears to regrow, to her and Eddy's surprise. Eddy takes the book and reads the spell, surely enough growing his bill to its former size. Unfortunately, Sorcery discovers the pelican has his book and blasts his wand at him. Thankfully, Eddy's sunglasses deflect the spell, but cause Abra's ears to be burned back to nubs, much to her dismay. As Emmy finishes her gardening, she turns to see Rafie wearing an ice cream cone over his beak in a crude attempt to look like his normal self. Eddy makes his way into the scene as Sorcery pursues him. Not watching his direction, Eddy bumps into Rafie, embedding the cone into his chest. Sorcery fires his wand at Rafie, but the toucan thinks quickly and deflects the spell using Eddy's sunglasses. Sorcery is blown to pieces by the backfiring spell, leaving behind his book among traces of blood and feathers. Rafie curiously reads from Sorcery's book. His beak returns to its normal size, delighting him. But then it grows bigger, throwing Rafie off balance and leading to his beak to get stuck in the ground. Oblivious to him and Emmy, his beak continues growing and growing, to the point where it emerges from Chinese soil, shocking a nearby Yuna. Deaths #Eddy is impaled by an ice cream cone. #Sorcery explodes from being hit by his spell. Trivia *This title is a reference to the crime drama series "Breaking Bad". *The title is also reused from a poster featuring Eddy and Rafie (right). *A deleted scene had Emmy hide inside Eddy's beak and come out through Abra's hat. *For the first time, Abra is shown with long ears, although they are burned back to their shorter length. *Rafie caused both deaths in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes